


Summer Lovin'

by AngelaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaSnape/pseuds/AngelaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Longbottom spends his summer holiday in Romania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 30 Days of Neville, 2008.

  
Professor Neville Longbottom was just finishing his first year teaching Herbology at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was looking forward to the summer hols, but was having trouble deciding where to go on his holiday. He conjured a globe, twirled his fingers to set it spinning, and touched his wand to it.

*~*

The Carpathian Mountains were beautiful in the summertime. The sky was deep blue, dotted by fluffy cumulus clouds. Neville had followed his wand to Romania, and planned to stay a fortnight. He didn't really enjoy travelling by Portkey, so he'd taken a wizarding train to Bucharest, switching to a Muggle train to head into the mountains. Hermione had given him a guidebook as a bon voyage gift, which he'd read on the train. He planned to visit the botanical garden in Cluj-Napoca, which according to Hermione's book had over ten thousand plant species from all over the world.

Neville had promised Ron that he would drop in on Charlie at the dragon preserve, and since it was close to Cluj-Napoca, he'd opted to spend his entire holiday at the dragon preserve, which also gave him access to the endemic plant species of the Carpathian Mountains.

It was warm and sunny when Neville disembarked the train. He shivered briefly at the thought that he was spending his holiday in Transylvania, but the moment passed when he saw a grinning Charlie Weasley waiting for him.

"Welcome to Romania," Charlie enthused. He offered his hand, which Neville grasped. Charlie's hand had been roughened by years working in the outdoors, but still felt warm, and Neville didn't want to let go.

Neville slung his rucksack over his shoulder, and followed Charlie to the Apparition point. Charlie winked at Neville and grasped his shoulder before Side-Along Apparating them to the dragon preserve.

After a fleeting moment of disorientation, Neville was able to take in his surroundings. The mountains displayed a kaleidoscope of greens among the gray rock. In the distance, Neville could hear the cry of what had to be a dragon.

"So, what do you think?" Charlie asked.

"It's beautiful," Neville responded. "It must be wonderful living here year-round."

"It does get a bit cold in the winter, but dragon fire – and firewhisky – helps to keep a bloke warm at night." Charlie's easy-going manner made Neville feel right at home.

"Dragon fire to keep warm? That sounds a bit extreme." Neville looked worried for a moment.

"I was only joking, Neville." Charlie's eyes sparkled with amusement as he reassured his guest.

Neville flushed crimson, ducking his head and avoiding Charlie's eyes.

*~*

Neville settled into the routine at the dragon preserve quite easily. Charlie had shown him to guest quarters that were just across the hall from his own. The room was comfortable, if a bit small. He took meals with the dragon handlers, and was left alone to explore while they worked with the dragons. He found the other dragon handlers to be quite friendly, but quiet compared to his host. Charlie was another story – he always found something to say to Neville, and the flirtatious lilt to his voice slipped in there often enough that Neville was beginning to believe that Charlie actually was flirting with him.

Neville spent a couple of days exploring the botanical gardens, including the Herbology section only accessible to wizards (and witches, of course). The wizarding curator had promised that Neville could bring his seventh year N.E.W.T. students for a school trip during the upcoming year, and would undoubtedly become a valuable resource as Neville pursued his academic career.

Midway through the second week of his holiday, Neville awoke in the middle of the night, certain he'd heard something out of sorts. A quiet Lumos revealed nothing unusual in his bedchamber. He got up, checking under the bed just to be certain. He'd learnt during the war that you couldn't be too careful with things that go bump in the night. By the time he was certain that there was nothing in his room that shouldn't be there, Neville was wide awake.

Deciding that a cup of tea was in order, Neville padded down the hall to the kitchen. The one thing he hadn't expected to see at that hour was a bare-chested Charlie sitting at the scarred wooden table, sipping at a tumbler of firewhisky. He considered returning to his room, but there was no way he'd be able to sleep now, not after seeing Charlie's well-muscled torso, which was spattered with ginger hairs that trailed downwards, disappearing under the waistband of his snug-fitting denims. Neville gulped down the lump that had appeared in his throat, took a deep breath, and entered the kitchen.

"Now that's a contradiction if I've ever seen one." Neville managed a smile that he hoped hid his nervousness.

Charlie's biceps rippled as he put the glass down on the tabletop. "What do you mean?"

Neville's voice was quiet, his words carefully chosen. "You told me when I arrived that firewhisky helps you stay warm in the winter – but you look pretty hot to me." Neville knew that sounded like something you'd hear in a singles bar, but it was the truth, and with only a few days left to his holiday, there was no time for games.

"Have a drink with me, Neville." Charlie's normally playful tone had a more serious note to it than usual.

Neville hesitated a moment before nodding, and slipping into the chair kitty-corner to Charlie's. Charlie summoned a glass from the cupboard, and poured Neville a generous portion of the amber liquid. He slid the drink across the table, and surprised Neville by grasping his fingers instead of withdrawing his hand.

Neville forced himself to breathe slowly, but his heart was pounding in a way that demanded more oxygen than the slow breaths could provide. Charlie was looking at him in a way that made his toes curl, and his cock was already half-hard, just from Charlie's touch. With his free hand, he took a sip of the firewhisky.

"Charlie…" Neville began, but his words were cut off by Charlie's kiss.

"Shh, now is not a time for words, Neville." Charlie cupped the back of Neville's neck with a work-roughened hand, pulling him back into the kiss.

Somehow, they managed to get up from the table, and down the hall to Neville's room without breaking the kiss or waking any of the other dragon handlers. Inside the room, a whispered spell locked the door, and Charlie pushed Neville back onto the bed.

*~*

Charlie insisted on accompanying Neville to the train station when his holiday ended. They Apparated together a few minutes before Neville was due to board the Muggle train to Bucharest.

"You know I wouldn't be happy there, trapped in an office or some other institution."

"Just as I wouldn't be happy here – I really enjoyed my first year teaching, more so than I'd originally thought I would."

"No regrets?"

"No regrets."

Charlie pressed a quick kiss to Neville's dry lips, and turned away. Neville boarded the train, without looking back. His summer holiday had been unforgettable, but now it was time to return to Hogwarts.

*~fin~*


End file.
